Plankton's Fortune
by oliversimonjena
Summary: A script for a Spongebob show


Plankton's Fortune

(Episode starts at the Chum Bucket where Plankton is wearing a turban and cape and is standing in front of a tiny mirror and gloating)

Plankton: Am I an absolute genius Karen or what? (turban slips over his eye)

Karen comes over and gives Plankton a look of disgust: Well you've got the absolute part right anyways….do you really think this disguise is going to help you steal the Krabby Patty Formula Plankton?

Plankton (angrily): Of course it is Karen! Would it kill you to have a little faith in your unicellular husband? I can do anything I set my mind to! (Plankton stomps over to the front door, and tries to make a grand exit, but cant get the door open, he struggles for a few minutes with the door knob, then he turns back to Karen looking sheepish) a little help here please? (turban slips over his eye again)

(scene cuts to Plankton still in his turban disguise sitting in a makeshift fortune teller's stand outside the Krusty Krab. Karen is hiding underneath the table. Spongebob walks by with Sandy Cheeks and Patrick and they all look up the sign over Plankton's head)

Spongebob (reading the sign): The Great Housini Fortune Teller Extraordinaire. (Spongebob looks duly impressed, Sandy Cheeks look skeptical) Wow! Can you really tell me my fortune oh great Housini fortune teller extrordinaire?

Plankton (eagerly): Of course I can! (rubs his hands over a crystal ball he has in front of him and then says in a boring tone) You will be working at the Krusty Krab all day making Krabby patties.

Spongebob: Wow! You really can see the future!

Sandy Cheeks: I don't know about this. It sounds like a lot of shuck and jive to me.

Plankton: (snarls) Quiet you underwater abomination! (Karen kicks him from underneath the table, so he calms himself down and says to Sandy in his sweetest voice) I mean, why don't you let me tell you your fortune ma'am?

Spongebob: You know, you certainly do seem familiar….

Plankton (starting to get nervous that he will be recognized replies irately): well I'm not, now would you like me to tell you your fortune or not squirrel?

Sandy: okay fine, though I don't believe in any of this cotton pickin hocus pocus.

(Plankton closes his eye and rubs his tiny hands on the large fortune teller's ball he has set out in front of him)

Plankton: You are on the verge of a major discovery

Sandy: Do you mean the robotic nut nuclear defibrillator or the electrochemical hydrogen decarbonating machine?

Plankton (Plankton blinks at her): uhhhh, the first one?

Sandy: well of all the shoe shining wagon wheeling sling shot slinging maybe you can see into the future after all! I better get right back to my tree dome and get working. See you later Spongebob!

(Mr. Krabs sticks his head out the front door of the Krusty Krab and yells at Spongebob)

Mr. Krabs: What are you doing out here boy! Shouldn't you be in the kitchen cooking up Krabby Patties?

Spongebob: I'm sorry Mr. Krabs, but I was just out here talking to this fortune teller. He can tell the future Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: tell the future huh? I tell you what I see in your future lad-dy, you cooking up Krabby patties and making me some money

(Patrick comes walking up to them holding a big lollipop)

Patrick: Hey Spongebob what you doin?

Spongebob: (points to Plankton) this fortune teller was just telling me my fortune

Patrick: fortune teller huh? (turns to Plankton) Can I have two Krabby Patties please?

Spongebob: No Patrick, he's a fortune teller, you know, a magical magician, a seer, a-

Patrick: Oh, I see. (turns back to Plankton again) In that case, can I have kelp fries and a drink with that?

Mr. Krabs: Can ye really predict the future man?

(Suddenly Sandy Cheeks comes running up to them)

Sandy Cheeks: I was able to get the the robotic nut nuclear defibrillator or the electrochemical hydrogen decarbonating machine to work. You were right. You really are a fortune teller! You could make someone millions of dollars!

(Mr. Krabs scrambles up the fortune teller's booth)

Mr. Krabs: Millions of dollars eh? Well, in that case, tell me me fortune straight away!

Plankton: Oh, I'll tell you your fortune all right Krabs, right after I steal-ow! (Karen gives Plankton a swift kick under the table) oh yes, er, let's see….

(Plankton rubs his hands over his crystal ball)

Plankton: Let me see here, I see, oh dear, I see imminent death in your future

(Mr. Krabs is horrified)

Mr. Krabs: What? Imminent death? When?

Plankton(sarcastically): How am I supposed to know, do I look like some sort of fortune-ow! (Karen kicks Plankton again) oh, um, right….yes, but there is a way to avoid this terrible doom…

Mr. Krabs: there is? Tell me man! I'll do anything!

Plankton: You must give away your most prized possession to your enemy

Mr. Krabs (horrified): Oh no!

Plankton(gloating): Oh yes!

Mr. Krabs: you want me to give away me coin collection?

Plankton: No.

Mr. Krabs: Oh horrors! No not that! Anything but that! Me collection of miniature tea cups?

Plankton (getting more irate): No!

Mr. Krabs: Me engraved statue of me dear old grandpappy?

Plankton(really irate now): No! No! No you fool! The Krusy Krab formula! You must give the Krusty Krab formula to Plankton!

Mr. Krabs: Give me secret Krabby Patty formula to Plankton? Never!

Plankton: well, if you'd rather suffer a miserable horrible death than give me (Karen pokes him) I mean give Plankton the secret formula than suit yourself your ridiculous mollusk! (in his overexcitement he pulls the turban off his head.

(Spongebob, Sandy Cheeks, Patrick and Mr. Krabs are all horrified)

Patrick: Plankton!

(Plankton realizing what he's done puts his turban back on his head)

Plankton: no, no, no, I'm not Plankton, I'm the great Housini! See? (he points to the turban on his head)

Patrick(stares at him for a minute and then shrugs): Oh okay

Spongebob: That's not the great Housini Patrick, that is Plankton.

Patrick (in a confused tone): Plankton is the great Housini, the great fortune teller?

Mr. Krabs: No Patrick, (plucking the turban off Plankton's little head), it's Plankton the great swindler trying to get his grubby sneaky little hands on me Krabby Patty formuler  
(Mr. Krabs picks up Plankton with one of his claws)

Plankton: Uh oh

Mr. Krabs (dangling plankton in the air): hmmmm. Now let me see, I can see into the future me-self Plankton, and I see ye being kicked all the way back to the Chum Bucket! (then he drop kicks Plankton all the way back to the Chum Bucket).

THE END


End file.
